The search for locations with greater wind potential has led the best on-shore wind locations to become currently saturated. It is becoming more difficult to find areas with a high availability of unexploited wind energy.
The wind industry tends to exploit other on-shore locations with greater wind availability or to improve the already existing locations. To maximize the amount of energy produced at on-shore locations with less wind resource availability, or to improve already existing locations, the strategies adopted and those that set the market trends should be made by increasing the tower height. The wind speed increases with height due to friction against the ground, which leads to the wind shear profile. Since the energy produced changes with the cube of the wind speed, small increases in height allow for considerable increases in production.
To provide a solution to the problem of using areas with high winds but that are already occupied with other wind turbines, the possibility to replace the old turbines with new, taller turbines is proposed.
Along this line of using the already existing locations, and using the automatic raising system described in International Publication No. WO2015150594, a solution is presented for the raising of wind turbines that are operating in already existing locations, or for the raising of new wind turbines that require a greater height, which the conventional towers cannot satisfy.
The systems and methods disclosed herein facilitate the installation of 120 to 180 meter towers. Installing 120 to 180 meter towers using current installation systems and methods results in a significant increase in costs because the cranes to be used are very complex and scarce in the market. For towers over 120 meters, it is very difficult to locate an economically viable assembly system.